Noche Starry
by KaiRay
Summary: Es justo como el título dice...


Noche Starry

Un cortocircuito paso a paso por Kai/Rayo.

Negación: No poseo la cesta de las frutas o cualquiera de sus caracteres. No poseo la canción ' noche starry ' cualquiera. No demande por favor porque no estoy tomando el crédito para el

trabajo del dueño legítimo. Compuse solamente el diagrama de esto fic. Si esto sucede ser similar a otro fic, es puramente coincidente.

Leído por favor, goce, ¡y revisión!

La amo. Sí, I, Kyo Sohma, capaz de amar a alguien, y amo Tohru Honda. Sé que no la merezco... Conjeturo que es porqué esa rata maldita, Yuki está saliendo actualmente con ella. Hace algunas semanas, mientras que llovía, los tres de nosotros estaban en el cuarto vivo. Conjeturo Yuki asumió que dormía cuando no era, (tomo generalmente una siesta del gato mientras que llueve) y él le

preguntó si ella consideraría el ser su novia. La derecha allí, ¡detrás de mi parte posteriora! Me sentía como saltar para arriba y matarle, exprimir la respiración pasada de sus pulmones. En lugar, Me fingí napping, y escuchado el resto de la conversación. Por supuesto, Tohru-kun, siendo la clase, muchacha abundante ella es, dicho sí. Apenas entonces y allí, Sentía mi corazón encajarse a presión en dos.

No puedo creer que era siempre bastante estúpido creer que incluso

tenía una ocasión con ella. Shigure, a ninguna sorpresa, encontrado le que se divierte tan, embromándolos y recordándome sobre él cada ocasión él consiguió. Miraba hacia fuera al cielo starry, la luna fue cubierta en una capa gruesa de nubes, no dejar mucha luz aclara encima de mi asilo seguro en la azotea. Yo encontrarme a mí mismo que pasa más y más de mi tiempo para

arriba aquí. No sé son las sensaciones verdaderas de qué Tohru para Yuki, pero soy seguro que no es nada brevemente de amor puro.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz suave, el cantar. Busqué alrededor para la fuente de la voz. Sabía que sonaba familiar, era Tohru-kun, ella se sentaba en su travesaño de la ventana, colgar sus piernas sobre el lado. Ella no notó mi presencia mientras que miraba abajo ella de arriba. No quisiera que ella supiera escuchara, guardé tan silenciosamente.

' he esperado toda mi vida,

para el día en que aparece el amor.

Como el cuento de hadas en los días idos cerca,

él me rescatará de mis miedos.

Y ahora, Lo siento el estar parado cerca de mí

¿y cómo puedo decirle lo que él significa a mí?

¿Mis soportes del corazón lo tienen aún vienen?

Oh, noche starry,

¿es éste el momento I sueño de?

Noche starry del Oh,

dígame, ¿es él mi propio amor verdadero?'

"Tohru..."I que susurra su nombre.

' y me siento aquí pacientemente, esperar una muestra.

Y espero que su corazón desee el mío.

Él llama mi nombre, ¿es él el?

Noche starry del Oh,

¿es él el un sueño de I de?

Noche starry del Oh,

cómo sabré,

¿su amor demostrará?

¿Es él mi propio amor verdadero?'

Ella terminó la canción, mirando abajo, en la ventana. Después de tomar una respiración larga, ella habló. "usted no está ocultando Kyo."ella dio vuelta y miraba para arriba mí. Comencé a afilar lejos de la azotea antes de que ella me viera, pero no era aprisa bastante. ¡Me humillaron! Ella me cogió que escuchaba ella. "sé que usted me oyó el cantar..."ella comenzó, el mirar apagado en la distancia.

"sí... uh... ¿dónde usted que piensa de Yuki?"pedí nervioso, rasguño de la parte posteriora de mi cabeza como me rasgué los ojos

de ella. Ella sacudarió su cabeza solemnemente.

"ningún... Lo escribí realmente para..."ella se detuvo brevemente, una cortina brillante del rojo se levantó de sus mejillas. "nunca mente. Buonas noches Kyo."Tohru saltó fuera del travesaño de la ventana y comenzó a cerrar

la ventana.

"hey, Tohru-kun."ella trajo su mirada fija la mía. "acabe su oración."

"aceptable."ella sighed. "un poco lo escribí sobre usted..."ella se arrastró apagado reservado, ella se ruboriza llegando a ser aún más evidente bajo oscuridad de

la noche.

¡"qué!"clamé contra.

"Kyo... Sé que fechaba Yuki, pero realmente cuido para ambos usted. I justo, cuidado para usted de una diversa manera. Tengo gusto de Yuki, y te quiero."

¿"la rata sabe esto?"

"sí... Dije Yuki después de la cena. Él no estuvo trastornado o cualquier cosa sin embargo, él incluso no actuaba celoso de usted."

¿"Tohru-kun?"fumbled para las palabras derechas. "I... er... Te quiero también."

"apenas un segundo, Seré parte posteriora derecha."Tohru contestó, el hacer muecas como ella dejó la ventana.

¿"Huh? ¿Tohru-kun?"miraba en su sitio, pero ella no estaba allí. Después de que I pocos momentos, Comencé a conseguir preocupado. Repentinamente, Sentía una mano tocar mi hombro. Casi salté de mi piel. Yo dejado fuera de un poco gañido y girado alrededor para ver Tohru

allí, el reír nerviosamente en mi choque.

¿"ahora cuál era que usted dijo?"ella sonrió mientras que ella se sentó abajo al lado de mí.

"I dicho eso... I-te quiero también."repetí. Su sonrisa consiguió solamente más de par en par como ella se

inclinó adentro, sus pulgadas de la cara el míos. Ella cerró el boquete, presionar sus labios suaves contra mis los propios. Tiré de su más cercano, mi mano en su lado. Por una cierta razón, Dibujé detrás. "sea... ¿es usted seguro usted desea esto?"pedí.

"que es lo que amo sobre usted."ella se rió entre dientes mientras que ella funcionó sus dedos a

través de mi pelo anaranjado. Después de que la acabaran, ella lo peinó detrás traga con su mano. Ella se inclinó contra mi hombro y miraba hacia fuera en el cielo

llenado estrella. "usted es resistente en el exterior, y una clase, persona dulce en el interior."Tohru sighed.

¿"usted feliz ahora?"dejé mis dedos viajar a través de su pelo marrón largo.

"sí. El dios contestó a mi rezo. Usted es mi amor un verdadero."ella le dio vuelta cara arriba la mía, y tirado me en otro beso.

no podemos abrazarnos físicamente, pero podemos abrazar nuestro amor para uno a.' y quizá, apenas quizá, ella será la que esta' para romper la maldición.'

¡Eso es él gente! Gracias TANTO por la lectura. Realmente espero que usted gozara de él. Sé que no era ése grande, heck, no era incluso bueno. Tan... no me flamee por favor, la crítica constructiva se da la bienvenida sin embargo. ¡Por favor R'n'R! Vea el! fic siguiente del ya

Sé que esto puede sonar realmente estúpido, pero he fijado ya esta historia, apenas en una diversa lengua. Lo estoy fijando en español porque deseo ver si puedo conseguir

golpeado con el pie de ffn.red para algo tan estúpido como esto. La fuerza también puso mis habilidades multilingües para trabajar, ¿eh?

¡Adiós! ¡Y abrazos a todos!


End file.
